Crimson eyes and piercing fangs
by Super-Kyo
Summary: AU: Vampiers, demons, guardians, a witch, a spy, and a cross dresser.  What is going on here!  You'll have to read to find out!  You never know what fate is going to bring to you. Pls R&R! KyoxTohru, Yukix? come and see! !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all!!!!! It's me, Super-Kyo!!! And I'm back, in an all new story! This story is a bit different to the other one that I wrote or am writing called, In the don of night. So this is chapter 1 of my new story Crimson eyes and piercing fangs!!! Now this story does not really follow the manga or anime, it kind of an AU story, or alternate universe story. I was so excited when this idea came to me, although I didn't know if I could write it so I thought more about it and was able to think it out to the point were I found that it would work! So I'm so excited to write this one! This would be my second story on here, and my first AU story, so please I will absolutely be grateful for constructive criticism. For those of you who have read my other story, In the don of night, know that I love reviewers so please review!!! Now on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, I am just manipulating them, and bending them to my will….especially Kyo and Tohru…he he he I love them!**

**Ok Kyou's thoughts will be in bold, Tohru's italics, Yuki's underlined, Shigure's underlined italics, Kyou and Tohru thinking the same thing bold/italics, and any other character will be bold underlined.**

**Chapter 1 of Crimson eyes and Piercing fangs.**

"Please somebody….help…..please…..mom….." A little girl said as she shook her mothers gradually dieing body. The little girl was covered in her mothers blood which was now a pool around them of the sticky crimson liquid, but it didn't faze her. Her only priority right now was to try to get her mother up and out of the street. "Mom please…..please get up…..I'm sorry……I'm sorry for running into the street like that…….but…..but please get up mom…." The little girl said as she began to shake more still holding onto her mother's shoulders. A man that was pacing by had seen the hole thing happen.

He saw a little girl and her mother smiling and walking down the street when a gust of wind blew and the ribbon that was in the little girls hair got loose then flew off into the street, without even thinking he saw the little girl chase after it. The mother yelled for her to stop but apparently she didn't here her. The mother looked up and saw a truck headed down the street that her daughter was running into and began to yell louder. Finally the mother ran at her daughter, knocking her to the side as she jumped in front of the truck, pushing her away out of harms way. "Such a daring mother." The man with brown hair said to himself as he pulled out his phone and dialed the number for the ambulance as he crossed the street, and walked over to the little girl.

He rest his hand on the little girls shoulder, "little girl, are you ok?" He asked with a gentle voice. She didn't look at him, she just continued to look down at her mothers body, she gasped when she saw her mother lift an arm and give something to the man. He to gasped but took what she handed him any way. He read the note that she had handed to him then nodded. "I promise." He told the mother, she nodded and slowly began to close her now fogged eyes. "Tohru……..I…..love you…." She said as she caressed the cheek of her daughter who was now holding onto the hand that was touching her cheek. "Mom…please don't go! I'm sorry!" She said as she felt her mothers hand go limp and saw her head roll to the side freely.

"MOM!!!" Tohru yelled as she flung her arms around her mother's neck, sobbing more. The man only watched her feeling bad, he looked at the note that the mother had given him and put it in his pocket, "When the time comes." He said to himself. He scooped up the little girl in his arms and held her close to him, "its ok…" He said. She didn't even know who this man was, yet took his kindness any way. She held onto him tight not wanting to let him go right now, even thought he was a complete stranger, she felt as if she would be safe with this man.

He let the little Tohru cry on him and saw the ambulance pull up and a paramedic literally jump out of the back and straight to were the mother was. Other men came out of the ambulance with a stretcher and began to pick up the mothers deceased body. "NO!" The little girl yelled as she threw herself off of the man and grabbed onto her mother. "NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!!! SHE WON'T KNOW WERE SHE IS WHEN SHE WAKE'S UP!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!!! NOO!!! Don't take mom! Please!" She said as one of the men struggled to pry the little girl off of the mother. The man with black hair looked at her then at the man. "Sir….this woman was her mother, do you mind if we went with you to make sure that she is taken care of?" he asked in polite tone.

Tohru looked at the man in surprise and saw that the man that he had asked only sighed and nodded. "Thank you! Thank you sir, thank you!" She said as she clung to the brown haired man's leg. He only smiled awkwardly and pat her on the head. "Come on now, you don't want to leave her alone with these men now do you?" He said as he picked her up and placed her in the back of the ambulance as he got in as well.

They rod in the ambulance, going at top speed, when they finally arrived at the hospital. They walked over to the front desk to check in. The little girl followed close by the man, even though she had no clue why, but all the while kept looking to the door that they had taken her mother threw. "Sir can I help you?" one of the nurses that was sitting at the front desk said as she peered over at him, lowering her glasses giving her a bitchy kind of lady look. (a/n sorry for the language…I could find no other word to describe her.). For some reason the man didn't here her, in fact, it was like if he wasn't even there. Tohru lifted an eyebrow at the peculiar man, "_who is this man? Why is he here? Why am I here with him instead of mother? He looks like a statue, just standing their like if he wasn't even in his own body???"_ she thought as she stared at the man, she had finally stopped crying.

"O, I'm sorry, excuse me, but we are kind of in a hurry…you see this little girl's mother was just in an accident, and it looks like if it took a turn for the worst." The man said with a cracking voice. Tohru looked away from him, trying to hide the tears that were now rolling down her soft face. "O I'm sorry, little girl, would you like to go see your mother?" said a kind looking nurse who had come up behind the other one and was now looking down at Tohru. Tohru slightly turned to look at her, she had shoulder length black hair, grey brown eyes, and soft pink cheeks. Tohru tried to form a small smile and nodded. The woman smiled and walked out from behind the desk to were Tohru was and bent down, putting her hands on her knees so that she was now at eye level with the little Tohru.

"Would you like an ice cream? Maybe one for your mother as well?" The kind nurse said with a smile on her face, trying to give Tohru a little comfort. Tohru smiled then nodded. The nurse nodded as well then got back up to look at the man who was with Tohru, "Sir is it alright if I take her for a while?" She asked and waited for an answer, he shook a little, making the nurse behind the desk stand up and walk out from behind it, "Sir! Are you ok! Sir!" The bitchy nurse said. Suddenly, his shaking stopped and it looked like he had regained consciousness, for his eyes looked full again. She he was shaking, Tohru noticed that he went a little pale, and his eyes looked rather empty, but the thought quickly left her when the kind nurse asked her if she would like to get her an ice cream for her and her mother.

"It looks like he's fine now." The nice nurse said. "Sir, I asked if it would be ok if I could steel this little sweet heart away from you for a moment, she wanted to go get an ice cream for her and her mother." The kind nurse said. The man looked a little confused then looked closer at the name tag on the nurses shirt, "Of course nurse….Joy….but please be careful. I will be in the room with your mother so don't worry if you can't find me." He told Tohru as he pat her on the head and handed her six hundred yen. Tohru nodded and smiled, "Thank you very much." The young girl said as she took the money from the mans hand with hesitation. She still couldn't figure out why this man was so nice, and why he was helping her and her mother, but let it pass, accepting the little kindness that was offered to her.

She turned around to look at nurse Joy and smiled. "What flavor would you like?" She asked, and the nurse gasped. "O but aren't _I_ the one who is supposed to ask _you?_" She said as she grabbed Tohru's and hand the walked together to the hospital cafeteria. The man watched as the two walked down the long hallway and turned the corner out of sight, he sighed and looked back at nurse _bitchy_ and smiled. She let out a deep sigh, "Yeah?" She said as popped a stick of gum in her mouth and started to chew it, popping the bubbles in her mouth and chewing it with her mouth open, how disgusting, and rude! The young man blinked, "Umm well….can I go see her now?" he said, not knowing what he was supposed to say.

The nurse rolled her eyes and looked at him, "Look, you're a pretty cute guy, but your only getting if you fill out this form got it." She said as she shoved the clip board into his hands making him blink a few times before he took it and walked over to the waiting room were he began to fill it out.

Name: Honda, Katsuya.

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Relation to patient: spouse

Occupation: Guardian

**Tun! Tun! Tun!!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!!! He he he, You have to review to find out! He he he, and please give a thought about checking out my other story, In the don of night! Remember, read, review, repeat!!! He he he, and keep smiling! See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I was a little sad that I only got 2 reviews for this story so far….but I am still grateful, so thank you Princess Baka Neko and 2side!!! He he he, well there were a few questions about the last chapter, he he he, but that's what I wanted. So any way, hopefully your questions will be answered soon!**

**Chapter 2 of, Crimson eyes and Piercing Fangs!**

Katsuya handed the clip board back to nurse bitchy who rolled her eyes and snatched it out of his hand. He only shook his head and turned around, leaning on his elbows, on the side of the counter. He looked around and saw that Tohru and Nurse Joy were already rounding the corner back. He was surprised to see that Tohru already had a smile on her face and was carrying three ice-cream cones. She looked at him and smiled a weary smile. "Umm, s…..sir….I….I brought you an ice cream to….its…..its chocolate….if you don't like it I don't mind! Its just I didn't know what flavor you might like so I just got this one because a lot of people seem to like chocolate, but you don't have to eat it if you don't want to I mean a…" She said as she went into little Tohru panic mode.

Katsuya only smiled and ruffled her hair, "Thank you Tohru, and don't worry, I love chocolate." He said as he took the big ice cream from the small girl's hands. She smiled and nodded her head as she turned back to Nurse Joy, "thank you very much for taking me mam….but….may I go see my mother now…." Tohru asked as polite as she could, but Nurse Joy could see the small hint of sorrow that she was trying her best to hide under a smile in her big turquoise eyes. "Well, why don't you ask your daddy instead of me?" She said as she pointed to Katsuya.

"O no, this man is not my father, I don't even know who he is….I'm sorry." She said as she looked back to the nurse, but then slightly turned to see the man and immediately felt bad for what she had said seeing the pain in his eyes. "He isn't?" The nurse said in bewilderment. "You let a stranger take you and bring you here?" Nurse Joy said, only trying to be protective not trying to make it sound harsher then it did. "Well….yes…." Tohru said as she looked down feeling pitiful right now. "But….can we still go see mother?" She asked as she picked her head up to look at the man in front of her who slowly nodded his head still with pain struck eyes.

Tohru gave him a wiry smile and slowly bowed her head a little to show her appreciation. He looked at nurse bitchy, "Is it alright for us to go in now?" He asked in a very polite manner, the same way that Tohru had done, which shocked Tohru a little, but she thought nothing of it, after all, she new this man wasn't her dad, she hadn't seen him for the eleven years that she had been alive, so she new this man would not be him at all, just showing up out of the blue, that would never happen. Nurse bitchy sighed and looked at the two, overly polite, pleading eyes and rolled hers in a very rude manner. "Look, I don't really give a damn, what you do as long as it doesn't cost me money." She said as she shuffled some papers around that were so carelessly lying on her desk in a big pile of a mess.

Katsuya smiled then turned to Tohru, "I guess that means that we can go in?" He said looking to nurse Joy now. "May I ask what room might we be able to find her in?" He asked, saying as he new he didn't want to ask nurse bitchy, and maybe this lady could help him out a bit. Nurse Joy looked back at the man though she was still a little confused, nodded any way, "Uh, yea…let me…let me just get you the room number." She said, getting the number off of the computer and pointing them in the direction. They thanked her and walked down the large hallway to the room that she had pointed out to them.

Tohru stopped and took a deep breath when they stood out side of the door. "It's ok, you know…" Katsuya said, taking in a deep breath as well. "Sir…may I ask you a question, before we go in?" Tohru asked with pleading eyes. Katsuya sighed then nodded, "Thank you, ummm….why…..why are you still here? Why…why did you help me…and my mother?" She asked, not wanting to sound rude to the man that had just helped her out. Katsuya gave her a half-hearted smile then sighed, "I'm afraid only your mother can answer that right now, I tried my best to sort things out when you were gone, but maybe they are only letting her stay on certain circumstances?" He said as he opened the door.

"_I wonder what he meant by that? Who's letting her stay here, under what kind of circumstances? Who is this man?"_ Tohru thought as she kept her eyes on the man, as she entered the still room. The room was quiet; a pale green colored the walls, and it reeked of medicine and plastic. She looked over to a bed that was in the middle of the room, seeing her mother's frail body laying in it caused new tears to sting at her aqua eyes, wanting to break free.

"Mother!" She yelled as she raced over to her side, taking her hand in her own. Tohru laid her head down on her mother's bed side, sobbing into the sheets, her mother was so pale, and cold. She didn't know what to do, she never new her father, nor her grandfather for that matter, and they, plus her mother were the only ones she had left in her family, for her grandparents on her mothers side had rejected her, along with her mother. And she had never met her grandparents on her father's side, along with him, although she did know that her mother was an only child, and as was her father, that is, according to the stories that her mother would tell her, she also new that her fathers mother had died of an illness, so that just added on to the shortage of family on her list.

She picked up her head and looked over to the man who was standing in front of the bed, as frozen as a plank of wood. She cocked an eyebrow at him, then stood and went over to him. "Sir, sir…are you ok?" She said, pocking him in the arm. She got no response, she looked into his eyes, and tried to follow were they were looking, but found that they weren't looking any were, which she found quite odd. "Sir?" She said, pocking him in the arm again. Still no reaction, then suddenly, he started to shake, and the color came back to his face, and his eyes, his eyes looked so reenergized. She wondered what could have happened to the man, but let it slid off, not wanting to meddle in other people's affairs.

Although, she kept in mind, that he was kind of meddling in her own affair right now, which she took into consideration, "Sir….are you ok? May I ask were you went just now? I mean….you where here…but….you _weren't_ here." She said. He cocked an eyebrow at her, "O, I was at……work……" He said, not trying to sound weird, but did not succeed. "Work? But you were right here?" She said in bewilderment. "Yes well….that is another thing that you must let your mother explain to you…while she still has time….which, by the way, she should be back in, five….four….three….two….one." He said as he counted down on his watch; then looked over to the pale, frail body, lying in the hospital bed, with numerous gashes and broken bones.

Tohru looked from the man back over to Kyoko. She was amazed to see, the color fading back onto her mother's skin, and to see she was breathing again. "O My God!!! MOM!" She said as she ran over to her mother, but was stopped by Katsuya. "You can't touch her, if you do, she will be gone again….she only has a little bit more time, so let her say what she must, then you can say your final good byes…" He said in a very serious tone, although she didn't understand what he meant, she complied without complaining.

She slowly walked over to her mother, making sure not to touch her, like the man had said. "Mom? Are you ok?" She said as she stood a few inches from the bed, knowing that if she were to touch her, her mother would be gone quicker, and that is the last thing that she wanted to happen right now. "Tohru….I'm so sorry…." Kyoko said with tears in her eyes. "Mom?" Tohru said, a little confused as to why her mother was apologizing to her, when she new it should have been the other way around.

"No mom….don't apologize…you don't have to….you shouldn't have to." She said taking a few steps closer, yet keeping the distance that she was supposed to. "Tohru…I know I should have told you before…like I was supposed to….in fact….in fact that's where we were going today….." Kyoko said turning her attention to the man that was still in the room. "Where were we going mom? I'm afraid I don't understand…." Tohru said, plopping down on the cold hospital floor. "Hello, Katsuya….It's been a while…how do you like the way she's turned out?" Kyoko said with a blush on her revived cheeks, half ignoring what Tohru had just asked. "And you too, Kyoko….thank you for razing her….I promise I will finish up my share as best as I can…..and who knows….maybe by fated chance…we will meet each other again…" He said as he walked over to her side and pushed a few strands of hair out of her face, making her blush even more.

Tohru just sat their in utter bewilderment, wondering what the heck was going on. "Katsuya, you know where I left it….please make sure to give it to her….." She said as she looked from Katsuya back over to Tohru. "I will….I will….and I promise to do a good job for you…." He said as he caressed her face and bent down, kissing her forehead slightly, making her blush darker. He smiled at her then turned over to Tohru, "I'll be standing right out side of this door, to make sure that nobody gets in." He said as he maid his way over to the door that he mentioned. Tohru looked back to her mom. "So….what's going on?" She said getting the feeling that she missed something. Kyoko let out a deep sigh then looked out of the only window in the small hospital room.

"Well….where should I start? Hmmm…well how about I start with that man….I bet your wondering who he is, am I right?" She said smiling at Tohru who nodded. "Well…..that man is Katsuya Honda…..your father." She said with a big smile on her face, as she turned slightly pink again. "My…father?" Tohru said in bewilderment, repeating what her mother had just told her. Kyoko sighed again, "Yes…that's your father….I know your probably wondering why he's here now….now of all times…but…it's because….he's….he's a guardian…." She said, not wanting to make her any more confused then she already looked. "So….that man out side of the door….is my dad….and he is a…guardian?" Tohru said, trying to get the first part straight. "Yes….although…I can't tell you which kind of guardian…saying as it's against my rules……but…I can tell you why he is here now." She said, her smile getting a little smaller.

Tohru looked intently at her mother, "Well….you see….I….I'm a….a demon……and well….saying as your father was a guardian…..it was illegal for us to be together….although…..that didn't stop us……we snuck away from our respected territories, and came here…..and this is were we got married, and had you…..but……by some twisted fate…..when you were born….a prophecy was maid…..it said that for the first 12 years….you would be raised, by wisdom and the 12 years after wisdom, you would be raised by battle……..to make things easier….I was wisdom….and I have served my 12 years with you….giving you wisdom and teaching you adequate….but now…my time is up….and now it is battle's time to raise you….battle would be Katsuya…your father….he will teach you how to arm yourself, and fight……he will teach you what you must learn to protect yourself……and make you ready, for the battle ahead…." Kyoko said as she studied Tohru's face, for any sign of confusion.

Tohru nodded, understanding so far, "So...why am I supposed to fight?" Tohru asked, only that part seamed to confuse her. "Well, you see, it's because you are a demon/guardian…..and born of two of the best might I add….so their might be some one or something that would want to take advantage of you…and use your power for evil, instead of doing good in the final blow that will restore every thing to how it should be in the end." She said gazing away from Tohru, in a tone as if she had said this many times before….like if she were reading Tohru's fortune. "But…why me?" Tohru asked as she shrug her shoulders a little.

"Because you are the demon/guardian in the prophecy, you are the one that is supposed to wield the power of all that is mighty! You must learn to control it with my wisdom, and make use of it with your father's battle!" Kyoko said as she grabbed hold of Tohru's for arms. "I know that I should not of touched you….but I can feel them pulling me already…so…I must be leaving you now…..but don't worry….I fell that you will be meeting some one in the far off future….some one that will help you on your journey….trust him…..good bye…..and…I love you Tohru….." She said as she gave her daughter one last huge as she began to grow cold and pale once more.

Tohru just looked at her mother's dead body, shaking at the sight….trying to comprehend whether or not what had just happened was real. Suddenly she heard the door open, and the sound of light foot steps came closer to her, and put a hand on her back. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way….but I maid a promise…..to raise you to know what you must….and I intend to keep my promise." Katsuya said as he lifted her up and pulled her close to him, holding her in a tight embrace.

He walked over to the window and looked back at the body of Kyoko, "I will always love you, even if god himself forbids it." He said as he turned back to Tohru and held her closer, suddenly two big beautiful majestic wings sprout out of his back, they were splendid, all white, with light grey tips, they looked so soft, like if you would want to run your hands over them all day, just to enjoy the soft texture. Tohru gasped at the sight of them, "So it really wasn't a dream….this is all really happening?!" She said as she clung closer to her father. She looked down and saw that they were on the fifth floor from were they were standing on the window ledge.

"Your not gon'a—"AHHHH!" Tohru said as he jumped off of the ledge and went straight down, turning up slightly to soar higher in to the starry night sky; Tohru could feel a vale over them, although she couldn't see it, she new she felt it. He flew higher, and higher, "Where are we going?" She asked as she clung to him, not wishing to fall, "Home….we are going home…" He said as he flew threw some clouds, his feathers getting damp from the moisture.

He flew farther and farther, higher and higher. Tohru was mesmerized by the sight of ever thing, she didn't know that the sky could be so big, yet look so small from down below. He flew towards what looked like, a waterfall in the sky, which maid Tohru gasp from the beauty of it, and wonder how on earth it could be up here. He flew straight into it, not even giving Tohru a warning as to what he was going to do. She pinched her eyes close, and took a deep breath, before realizing that they had already came out of the other side of it, not getting wet at all. "What was that!?" She said in excitement.

"That was the portal of life." He said with a smile. "The portal of life….may I ask what it's for?" She asked still clinging to him. His smile grew when she asked him that, he loved to answer that question. "The portal of life; is as you saw, a giant waterfall that floats on the clouds, pouring life onto earth. The water that comes down from the waterfall, goes straight down to earth and rejuvenates it, giving the earth life….its also our portal to home, were the guardians and angels live." He said as he slowed down his pace. "That sounds so beautiful!" She exclaimed with a smile. "So…if….if the guardians live up here…then…..then were did….were did mom live….if she was or is a demon?" She asked; a small ounce of hidden pain showing on her delicate features.

She could see the pain show on his features as well, but saw that he had quickly covered it up, as quickly as it showed. "Your mother…..your mother lived in the portal of sin…" He said with a straight face, as he kept on his path, not looking at her. "The portal of sin…..so…..so does that do like the opposite of the portal of life, instead of life, it gives us death?" She asked, staring up at his beautiful brown eyes. "Not quite exactly….but you are a little close, you see, the portal of sin is were every one that has done wrong in his or her life, or was committed guilty when innocent goes to, it is run by the reapers, demons have a different job, they like us guardians, protect the gates of the portal of sin, consuming the souls of the wicked, and torturing those of the innocent." He said, looking at her for the first time since they had entered the portal of life. Tohru's eyes grew wide, "So….mom…mom, protected the gates…and did those things to the souls that entered?" She said, feeling horrible, for her thought, thinking about her mother in such a way.

"Well….your close again…but, your mother was a demon captain, which means she controlled a certain section of lower rank demons, and reapers." He said finally landing on the top a garden that looked as if it was floating in mid air. Tohru gasped at the beauty of it, she gasped at every thing she saw up here, to her, every thing was beautiful, although her father maid no acknowledgement of it, she guessed it would be because he sees it every day. "So mother was the captain of which section?" she asked, walking along side of him. He stopped in front of a bushel of beautiful red flowers that had golden tips on their petals, and long orange stems. Tohru had never seen any flower like this one, and she truly admired it.

He smiled when he saw her face, and gently took one and handed it to her. She smiled brightly at him, and took it into her hands, gently, not wanting to break or hurt it in any way. "Your mother was the captain of the patrol squad, she was not a soul eater or a peace maker, she was a warrior, and a patroller. I on the other hand, am also a captain guardian. I control what happens up here, and I keep a close eye on my lower ranked guardians, and angels." He said as he smirked at the look on her face as he took her hand and kept walking. "So…you are both captains? Then….how did you get mixed up with each other, if you live on totally different parts of the world, doing the opposite of each other?" She said, sniffing the lovely flower in her hands.

He smiled again. "Well, you see, about two hundred forty eight years ago, their was a war, a hug war might I add at that, you see their was this family that became cursed….this cures was one that we have never seen before, and nobody knows how it actually happened, well any way, generation, after generation, this cursed family looked for the cure, but never was able to find it, until one of the cursed ladies in the family did something that was way out of their and our own boundaries," He said, his face getting stern again.

"What did she do?" She said in complete excitement. "Well, I can't say for sure, saying as I wasn't around at that time, but from what I've heard form the older captains, is that this woman killed the head captain of both, demons, and guardians, by luring them in with a magical lull that she had, making them slit their own throats under her command, they say that she maid them drain their own blood into a tub that was maid of the bones of a monk, and she tasted the blood, once she was satisfied with it, she gave birth to a baby boy in the tub." He said with a shiver, at the thought of what the horrible woman had done.

"What happened next?" Tohru said, wide eyed. "The boy was then put under a curse that was much more worse then the one on the rest of his family, realizing what had happened, the woman panicked and didn't know what to do, so she to slit her own throat, letting the crimson substance that filled her body gush out of her veins into the sacred tub, leaving the boy to fend for himself" He said as he turned a corner, and Tohru gasped once more at the sight in front of her. There was a large castle covered in white jasmine flowers that crept up on the walls of it, making it smell so heavenly. There were rose bushes of pure white roses surrounding the fences, there were beautiful streams that went threw the majestic castle that stretched as far at the eye could see.

"So…what happened to the boy?" Tohru asked, remembering the story her father had been telling her. "Well…I'll tell you the rest of the story when you grow a little older, but for now…..welcome home." He said with a smile on his face, as he saw the overwhelming look of surprise on her own.

**I'm sorry for such a long wait! It's just, like I said before, I can only update when I am at school, because of the wireless internet….my laptop only works on wireless….so yea…that kind of sucks because then it means that you guys have to wait longer……well any way….I do hope that this chapter was able to answer a few of your questions! And I do hope that you continue reading! Until then, good bye and be safe!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa to all!!!! I am very sorry for not updating quicker but I didn't think any one really liked this story….I do enjoy writing it though…so…I shall continue writing it, even if I don't have very many readers for it…so thank you very much to you few who have taken my story into consideration, those who have reviewed and those who haven't, I thank you very much and I do hope you will continue on reading!**

**Chapter 3 of**, Crimson eyes and piercing fangs.

"O this is soooo beautiful!!!!" Tohru exclaimed as she walked into the grate castle. "Yes it is quite magnificent." Katsuya said leading her threw two massive white gold encrusted ivory double doors that seamed to stretch higher then your eyes could follow without falling backwards. "Come let me show you your brand new room!" He said leading her down a long majestic hall way that had a beautiful everlasting emerald rug that went all the way down to the end of the hall. There were beautiful bay windows in the middle of the extravagant hall way, it had the most gorgeous tapestries and floral arrangements on beautiful ivory side tables that were found on the sides of the hall way.

They past many rooms on their way, a few of which really caught Tohru's eye; their was one that was covered in rubies and pearls and when the sun hit it just right it illuminated such a beautiful image of a sakura tree in full bloom with dancing petals all around it. There was a large wooden door that had an emerald and garnet encrusted bonze tree on it. But while they were walking there was one door that just stood out from the others. All the others had some sort of jewel on them and were so massive and elegant. But this one, this one looked like nothing more than an average door. It was the size of an average door; it was maid out of wooden planks and wasn't even painted. It was just a plain average door, yet for some reason, that door, out of all of the others, that door was the one that stuck in Tohru's mind the most.

Their were so many questions that she wanted to ask about this one door and what could be behind it, but she just couldn't attack her father with questions right when he was showing her, her new room of which she would be spending most of her life in. "Ok here it is." Katsuya said opening the door at the end of the hall. Tohru walked in and gasped, it was so beautiful. "O my, this is too much for me!" She said running over to her father. They had only known each other for a few hours now; they were already as close as if they had known each other since Tohru's birth. "Nonsense, nothing is too much for the daughter of the Captain Guardian, not in his ranks, no mam now you will live in luxury." He said giving her a welcoming smile, she nodded to him and gave him a smile of her own.

"May I ask, who's rooms are all of those in the hall way?" Tohru asked as she walked around examining the room to its full extent. It took a moment for Katsuya to think of what she was asking; it had been so normal for him to pass by those doors that he hardly noticed them any more. "O you mean the ones in the hall?" He asked walking over and sitting down on a beautiful French Riviera cream colored couch that had big beautiful pastel pink bows tied on the armrests and pastel pink and pastel floral pattern throw pillows on it. "Yea those, who do they belong to?" Tohru asked while touching the beautiful pastel pink drapes on one of the huge bay windows in the MASTERXMASTERXMASTERXMASTER room. "This room is so beautiful." Tohru said under her breath, not needing for it to be heard.

"It is very beautiful, and to answer you question, those thirteen rooms are never to be entered, EVER." Katsuya said in a very strict tone. A light blush grew upon Tohru's face, she hadn't wanted any one to hear what she had said but it was true, the room was elegant and beautiful, all light pastels and ribbons. "Why can't I go in their, what _is_ in their?" She asked plopping down on the king sized bed. "What's in their should not concern you, at least not until you're ready; it is unnecessary to dwell on the subject any longer so its best to leave well enough alone." He said turning to the huge bay window and opening it up. "For now I shall call for your ladies maids to bring you supper, you need to get a good nights sleep, tomorrow we start your training. Good night for now and I will see you bright and early." Katsuya said as stretched out his majestic angels wings from his back and flapped them out a bit.

"That's just tooo cool!" Tohru said in awe as she ran over to her father's side. "Yes it is pretty fantastic, you will get your wings to, once you earn them that is, but for now you must wait for your supper then sleep. I shall be with you in the morning, good night my daughter." He said as he jumped out of the window and soared over many gardens and vast lakes, threw misty clouds and the star dust sky, all the way out of her sight.

Tohru let out a great sigh and closed the window; she walked around her room in awe until she spotted the closet. _"Hmmm, I wonder what they have for me to wear??? He he he!" _She thought mischievously as she maid her way over to it and pulled open the massive French double doors to reveal a whole other room inside of the closet. "_This closet alone could fit about four of my mom and mines old apartments in it!!"_ She thought as she walked in and took a seat on one of the lacy stools that was near a large mirror in the center of the closet. "Look at all the beautiful kimono and yukata there is! O and such lovely skirts and blouses!" She said hopping off the stool and running hers over every different out fit.

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Hello? Young Miss, are you in here?" A young girl called. "Umm, yes, I'm in the closet, -giggle-" Tohru said as she maid her way out of the massive closet. "A here I am!" she said triping over herself as she entered the main part of the room. As soon as she came into view the young woman threw herself to the ground in a low bow. "Yes, young miss I have brought your supper." She said, not daring to look up at Tohru. "Umm, thank you, but you don't have to bow like that. Why don't you stand?" Tohru said walking over to help her up. "O no young Miss, it would be overly disrespectful for me to allow you to help me up!" The young woman said as she literally jumped up, still with her head down in a bow. "O no I don't mind, it's not disrespectful at all! Here umm, my names Honda Tohru, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She said bowing down quickly.

"O no young Miss, I do not disserve the pleasure to make your acquaintance!" The young woman said. "O no it's ok; it is me who doesn't disserve to make your acquaintance!" Tohru said still bowing down to the young woman. "Ummm, I don't think this is getting us any were….hello my name is Honda Tohru daughter of Honda Katsuya lead Captain Guardian, and Honda Kyoko, lead Captain Demon; and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Tohru said giving the young woman a light courteous bow and curtsy. "May I ask your own name?" Tohru asked with a warm welcoming smile on her face.

"Umm, yes, my name is Sohma Kana; it's a great pleasure to make your acquaintance." Kana said with a courteous bow and curtsy of her own. "O no the pleasure is all mine, really; I do hope we can become friends in the near future!" Tohru said with a heavenly smile. "Yes, yes I would like that very much." Kana said with a smile of her own. "Good, I would like that too…now….may I ask what it is it that you hurried all the way here for?" Tohru asked closing the door behind Kana and leading her over into the resting area of the room.

"Umm, O yes, I was sent to bring you your supper!" Kana said running back over to the door to wheel in a cart full of silver dishes. She ran it over to the couch that Tohru was sitting with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Aaannndddd, tada!!!!! Curry, onigiri, sushi, takoyaki, red bean soup, leek portage, miso soup, and a pot sticker plate, all to your liking I hope!!" Kana said with an ever lasting smile on her face as she pulled the silver covers off of each dish to present to Tohru. "O my, I've never seen so many wonderful foods!!" Tohru said gawking at each dish that was presented to her. "Yes well you must eat here sit down and go crazy!" Kana said as she put a napkin on Tohru's lap and ran off into the closet.

"I wonder were she went?" Tohru thought, taking a spoon full of leek portage. "Mmmm this is so good!" She said taking a bit out of her pickled plum onigiri. "Enjoying your supper are we young Miss?" Kana said as she zipped back out of closet and over to Tohru with something in her arms. "A yes it's great! But…it's ok if you called me Tohru…" Tohru said taking a sip of her jasmine tea. "This is great!" She said silently taking another sip. "A yes young Mi-a Tohru-kun, uhhh, I brought you your night close, so please after you finish with your supper, you may go bath, unless you would rather just go straight off to bed?" Kana said putting Tohru's night close off to the side.

"Well, I guess if it's all right, if I could just sleep after this?" Tohru said taking a spoon full of curry. "O yes mam that is quite alright, just let me know when you're done so I could help you change into your night clothes." Kana said as she began to out turn the bed. "O no, its ok I can change by my self." Tohru said flailing her little arms all over the room. She may have been only eleven but she was still very polite for her age. "Ummm if it's what milady asks for, then I shall comply. Just tell me when you're done so I can take the trays away." Kana said letting out a sigh with a proud expression on her face for her accomplishment in overturning the bed in such a lovely and comfortable way.

"Ok, well would it be ok if I could keep some of this onigiri for the night, please?" Tohru asked taking the small plate from the tray which held the onigiri and adding a small amount of sushi to it. "Ummm, yes of course you may Tohru-kun, just leave the plate on the night stand when you're done." Kana said as she took Tohru's PJ's and laid them out on the bed, then ran over to the food cart and wheeled it out in such great speed, you would have most likely mist her if you blinked even once. "Good night?" Tohru said to no one unparticular.

Tohru slipped into her PJ's and walked over to the bay window and looked out into the floating world beyond the dusty clouds that the castle was floating on. "O mom, I wish you were here right now, I wish you could be with me right now; to see my new world and to tuck me in to bed and whisper soothing words to help me drift off to sleep. I know you aren't with me any more….but…I just want you to know that I still love you, and I'm still missing you. Please don't worry though, I'm safe here with dad and tomorrow I get to start my training, so I guess that's pretty cool right? Well any way, it's pretty late so I guess you have to go now so, good night mom and please be safe, I love you!" she said as she slowly walked over to her massive bed and snuggled into the blankets that brought her immediate warmth; sending her off into a quick blissful sleep.

**Well, I know it wasn't very much, but it's kind of all I could get…it seams I'm having some trouble writing this story, so please bid with me on the length of my updates for this story…but you can expect speedy updates for my other two stories, In the dawn of night, and A Geisha never slurps, please check them out if you have time! Well I guess this is good by till next time! Happy New Year and please be safe this happy new year!!!! Remember, keep reading reviewing and smiling! Good bye!**


End file.
